Broken
by Hineirababe
Summary: Anger got her Killed
1. Chapter 1

Tamsin was out grabbing food and beers for herself and Bo when Lauren arrived at the clubhouse unannounced, "Bo you home?" "Hey Lauren what's up," Bo eyes turned bright blue when her eyes laid upon Lauren in her sexy blue dress, "Care to join me?" all thoughts were gone but Lauren that stands before her, "and where are we going?" "Follow me," '_Tamsin has no chance now I have Bo to my self," _Lauren thought. Bo couldn't fight what she was feeling and she grabbed Lauren's hand and lead her to her room, in the meanwhile Tamsin was grabbing what she needed and was returning to the crackshack when she gets a call from Dyson, "what's up wolf,""I need you and Bo to head to the Dal asap,""Ok see you in 20," Tamsin got to the club when she heard moaning coming from upstairs, '_why can't she feed from me oh well I gonna cockblock hehehe' _when she opened Bo door she couldn't believe what she was seeing, her heartbroken at the sight and then anger pushed threw her veins and she lost all control next thing you know her wings and face were of pure black. Bo was sheer pleasure but now was in total shock at the sight of Tamsin "Fuck Tamsin noooooooo no no I'm sorry Tamsin," Bo blurted out and Lauren with an evil smug on her face, "Fuck your sorry Bo fuck you and that bitch your with," "Lauren...your gonna die now bitch playing fuckin mind games with me feel true pain of a mind fuck,""too late now Bo say bye bye" and with Bos dagger she threw it between Lauren's fucking eyes dead on the floor, "No Lauren how could you Tamsin," "Couldn't keep your fuckin legs closed could you, you had to fucking go there you selfish bitch you had to break my fuckin heart no more," Tamsin grabbed Bo and cast doubt on her wiping out memories of Lauren and Bo collapsed, Tamsin fell to her knees "Fuck dat bitch Bo fuck her she dead now hehehehe God I feel good," she turned to Bo and put her into bed and Picked up Lauren and dumped her body in the Pacific Ocean near Australia and returned back to the shack. Tamsin cleaned up and stripped her clothes off and cuddled up to Bo, Bo began to stir, "oh god my head Tamsin," Tamsin just laughed,"don't worry your pretty little head, that's what u get for drinking tricks top shelf, kiss me babe,""hmmm babe you taste so happy," _'damn straight I am lol'_


	2. Chapter 2

Tamsin was out grabbing food and beers for herself and Bo when Lauren arrived at the clubhouse unannounced, "Bo you home?" "Hey Lauren what's up," Bo eyes turned bright blue when her eyes laid upon Lauren in her sexy blue dress, "Care to join me?" all thoughts were gone but Lauren that stands before her, "and where are we going?" "Follow me," '_Tamsin has no chance now I have Bo to my self," _Lauren thought. Bo couldn't fight what she was feeling and she grabbed Lauren's hand and lead her to her room, in the meanwhile Tamsin was grabbing what she needed and was returning to the crackshack when she gets a call from Dyson, "what's up wolf,""I need you and Bo to head to the Dal asap,""Ok see you in 20," Tamsin got to the club when she heard moaning coming from upstairs, '_why can't she feed from me oh well I gonna cockblock hehehe' _when she opened Bo door she couldn't believe what she was seeing, her heartbroken at the sight and then anger pushed threw her veins and she lost all control next thing you know her wings and face were of pure black. Bo was sheer pleasure but now was in total shock at the sight of Tamsin "Fuck Tamsin noooooooo no no I'm sorry Tamsin," Bo blurted out and Lauren with an evil smug on her face, "Fuck your sorry Bo fuck you and that bitch your with," "Lauren...your gonna die now bitch playing fuckin mind games with me feel true pain of a mind fuck,""too late now Bo say bye bye" and with Bos dagger she threw it between Lauren's fucking eyes dead on the floor, "No Lauren how could you Tamsin," "Couldn't keep your fuckin legs closed could you, you had to fucking go there you selfish bitch you had to break my fuckin heart no more," Tamsin grabbed Bo and cast doubt on her wiping out memories of Lauren and Bo collapsed, Tamsin fell to her knees "Fuck dat bitch Bo fuck her she dead now hehehehe God I feel good," she turned to Bo and put her into bed and Picked up Lauren and dumped her body in the Pacific Ocean near Australia and returned back to the shack. Tamsin cleaned up and stripped her clothes off and cuddled up to Bo, Bo began to stir, "oh god my head Tamsin," Tamsin just laughed,"don't worry your pretty little head, that's what u get for drinking tricks top shelf, kiss me babe,""hmmm babe you taste so happy," _'damn straight I am lol'_


End file.
